vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149712-new-humble-bundle-with-wildstar
Content ---- It works for existing accounts? :o Great for housing tourists! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Just bought it. Guess I'll go check and report back. I sure hope some of it is account-wide or I won't know what alt to give it to. I still have my freaking green and orange bandit carver mounts in my account inventory because I can't decide what one alt to give them to. | |} ---- You get various keys - some are for Steam, some are standalone keys. The one for WildStar is redeemable via the official website ^^ And I'm loving it right now, it's a great bundle! Also a very nice way to get new people into the game with some bonuses! | |} ---- You can attach the flairs to other hoverboards as well. It is not bind to the blue steel. I got trees, lights, a toast, a couch and a taco ;). Don't know about the other questions, but you can get the starter pack more than one time for your account. So it's kind a accountbound if you will. No. You can redeem the code in your NCSoft account. You can even redeem more than one of the packs to get the benifits multiple times. This starter pack will also be in the store after the humble bundle ends, but I think it will not be that cheap ;) Edited February 16, 2016 by Sankar Stormbear | |} ---- ---- ---- The hoverboard is a multiclaim. But you can get the other items for your alts if you buy the humble bundle multiple times. You can redeem it multiple times on your account. Edited February 16, 2016 by Sankar Stormbear | |} ---- ---- ---- Since the starter pack will come to the ingame shop, I think this is just the first pack of many more. With humble bundle you reach many players and a lot of new or past players. Good step to get the people back in the game. But yeah, I would love more packs like this. | |} ---- ---- ---- That was the cost beforehand. You don't need to purchase the bundle for that. On another note: if I purchase multiple bundles, will the multi-claim items "combine" when I bind the bundles to my account, or will I have multiple copies of the same multi-claim items crowding my account inventory? I have a lot of alts that I want to provide with bags... | |} ---- ---- ---- Huh... really good time to level up a new character. ;) | |} ---- ---- I go tthe same issue, can't redeem the second code, says its invalid. Made a ticket and hoping for help. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Did you dye your outfit to match the hoverboard? :P | |} ---- ---- Yes I did B) Even made a post later to say what colors match it the best :lol: | |} ---- http://piclair.com/data/cvhn5.jpg Taco, toast, two types of trees, two types of bushes, a type of a couch, three types of string lights, lamp post, metal table and pell bench. x2 to x5 of each. All of it is BoP so be sure you claim it on the character you want it. Personally loving this since there's some new decor that isn't available anywhere else. :) Wish I could apply the code more than once :( Edited February 16, 2016 by Revon | |} ---- Bunch of lights, bunch of trees, some benches, some ugly couch x2 ... overall nothing amazing but who knows? It might come in handy. | |} ---- Per Wildweave: 2 x Taco 2 x Decrepit Couch (Blue) 2 x Medical Exam Table 2 x Unburnt Toast 6 x Rustic Gas Lamp Post 3 x Granok String Lights 3 x Bramble Hedge 2 x Ginkgo Tree 2 x Ginko Tree (Bent) 3 x Bramble Hedge (Leaning) 2 x Bench (Pell) Edited February 16, 2016 by Cantatus | |} ---- ---- Uuuugh! I want part of this pack on like five alts. I hope these items will be available somewhere else down the road. Bonus points if my architect gets to make one or two. | |} ---- ---- Really? Must have missed the new couch, and the hedges, and the ginkgo trees. Edit: Yep, you're right. Must have been added recently? Cool. Edited February 17, 2016 by Atomicpanda | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh damn, when did that happen? :O Thanks for the heads up! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Are you sure....I'd try it for a dollar!!! Wouldn't surprise me if it does work...after all it's just a serial applied to your NCSOFT account! Change your location apply it and change it back or something :lol: Edited February 17, 2016 by Charge | |} ---- Do you mean to change the location in NCSOFT account? There's no point in this. We can't even get the code. http://i.imgur.com/e4L9uDp.png | |} ---- A proxy maybe? :P If you don't know what that is / have no idea how to use one then you could get someone to "gift" you one maybe who can order one. Edited February 17, 2016 by Charge | |} ---- Huh. I was unable to use the blue steel flairs on any other hoverboard (and could not use flairs other than blue steel on the Humble Bundle hoverboard). | |} ---- You can only redeem one per account (see my previous post). That said, all the decor is available in game already (from vendor / architect) and the hoverboard is account wide. | |} ---- Original text on webpage (yeah, I actually copied it all before Carbine magically changed it): "... While these items are uniquely geared toward helping new characters get early and improved access to some of the best parts of WildStar, any current player can also get and benefit from these items. Just be aware that some items are single claim, like the bag and gold, while others can be passed around to your other characters, like the hoverboard and housing plot teleporter. The Jumpstart Pack is able to be purchased and claimed multiple times, so there’s still an opportunity to get all of your characters started off on the right foot. Once the Humble Bundle ends we’ll have the Jumpstart Pack as a purchasable item on the In-Game Store, but this is a great time to get these great bonuses and rewards, and support a good cause. ..." And now, a bit later: "... While these items are uniquely geared toward helping new characters get early and improved access to some of the best parts of WildStar, any current player can also get and benefit from these items. Just be aware that some items are single claim, like the bag and gold, while others can be passed around to your other characters, like the hoverboard and housing plot teleporter. Once the Humble Bundle ends we’ll have the Jumpstart Pack as a purchasable item on the In-Game Store, but this is a great time to get these great bonuses and rewards, and support a good cause. ..." See the difference? Hint "The Jumpstart Pack is able to be purchased and claimed multiple times, so there’s still an opportunity to get all of your characters started off on the right foot." First stating this and then backtracking later on when many people already been "fooled" and bought several packs is simply really really bad. Edited February 17, 2016 by Valyrie | |} ---- It's not that I doubt you, but my SS was taken hours after the humble bundle went live. You can indeed purchase and use multiple Jumpstart packs; you're just limited to one per account. Some people do have multiple accounts, so I wonder if that original verbage was aimed at that? I really am not gong to complain since the board and teleporter are account wide, and the rest is purchasable in game already from vendor / architects. | |} ---- ---- You mean the description where it told you it was one per account. | |} ---- No. I mean the description on the WildStar site. I didn't scroll down on the Humble Bundle description because I already knew what was in it. | |} ---- ---- The promo already ended anyway. | |} ---- No not yet.. https://www.humblebundle.com/gamepedia_bundle | |} ---- You can still try WildStar. It's Free to Play. You just won't get these bonuses at the moment but it's said that they will return to the ingame store ( at a higher cost I bet ) at a later date. | |} ---- Yes I know, but starting with a humble bundle perks is much better imo. Really want the mount and extra bag slot. | |} ----